forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 11: Battle at the Mountain Pass
Hours after the battle at the capital, the search for Esh-Ban is in full swing. Riders are surveying the mountains from the sky, looking for any sign of Esh-Ban. The grounded Shepherds survey the less hilly areas to no avail. However, Joos does promote several fighters. Knifez and Florence become Great Lords. Knifez starts to wear the Forum Emblem on his arm as a shield. A point highly debated amongst him and the tacticians. Finally, he managed to convince Sam and Joos that it would be safest if it was literally attached to him. Meanwhile, Pika became a Sniper with the ability to wield more powerful bows and DJ became a Swordmaster. As the promoted units practice with their new skills and weapons, Florence approaches Joos. Florence: Where'd Ike run off to? Joos: I don't know. Dude just disappeared again. He has a habit of doing that, it seems. Florence: Huh. Damn. Joos: Why, were you gonna hit on him? Florence: No! I wanted to know why he was so intent on keeping me alive. Joos: Because you're important? Without you, I think the Shepherds would be a much more gloomy pack of people. You raise our spirits on top of kicking some major ass, so we would be lost without you. Florence: How sweet of you! I try to keep a sunny disposition for you guys. I've had to like, pull double duty since George got injured, so I'm glad to know it's appreciated. Joos: Trust me. It is. Now let's get back to work. Florence: Right! Finally, Maggie lands in front of Joos in dragon form bearing news. When she transforms back, she tells him that she found a group of Grimleal moving away from the city. Joos: Is Esh-Ban with them? Maggie: I didn't see him, but they're bound to know something. Joos: It's better than nothing. We'll head out. You go tell Bella, Green and Sarah to meet us there. Maggie: Right! As Maggie transforms and flies off, Ewisko approaches Joos. Ewisko: Hey, is it time to promote me yet? Joos: Uh, I'm not sure. Not quite. Ewisko: But I can fight! And I want to be stronger so I won't get taken hostage like last time. Joos: About that... I was thinking that maybe you should sit this next fight out. Ewisko: ...What? Joos: Well, getting taken hostage has got to be a bit scary, so if you're shaken up at all, you should definitely take some time to not be fighting all the time. Ewisko: But I want to protect everyone just like you do. Joos: Look, I don't want you getting reckless or anything, so I'd rather you sit this one out, okay? Ewisko: Alright...fine. Joos: Thanks for understanding. Everyone else, move out! As everyone starts to leave, Ewisko looks at the sword in his shaky hand. He grips it tight, unable to stop it from trembling, and follows after the Shepherds, keeping just enough of a distance to not be seen. It doesn't take long to find the group of Grimleal Maggie spoke of. Once Signele notices their scents getting close, Joos stops the group and prepares an ambush. Sam: This is a good idea and all, but I think we should interrogate them first. See if they'll give up Esh-Ban's location right away. Joos: You know as well as I do that they won't do that. We'll keep one alive at the end and ask them. Sam: Alright. Meanwhile, Ewisko watches the preparations from afar. Unbeknownst to him, his stumbling and heavy, nervous breathing are picked up by a certain sensitive-eared woman, but she does him a favor by not ratting him out. Joos: Okay, are we all ready? Let's go get 'em. Kate: But what about Sarah and everyone else? Joos: They can be our surprise reinforcements. Knifez: We can at least start this without them just fine. At least we better be able to. Chloe: Who knows, they might get angry that we started without them. Signele: Hurry up, they're getting away! Joos: Right. Charge! The Shepherds spring their surprise attack on the Grimleal, catching them completely off guard. Aloasa manages to trick a couple of them by pretending the Shepherds have him hostage. When they've let their guard down, he incinerates them with a potent fire spell. Aloasa: Suckers! Joanne: Wow, nice job! Aloasa: What can I say? Perks of being a former Grimleal. Heroi: Less talking, more slashing. Joanne: Right. Aloasa: But I don't slash. Heroi: You know what I meant. As the battle continues, Signele gets backed into a corner by several Grimleal. They're nothing she can't handle, but she pauses and gives Ewisko a chance to prove himself. Signele: Oh no! I'm surrounded! If only I could have someone come save me and prove himself worthy to fight in this battle! She looks toward Ewisko's hiding spot, trying to send a visual cue, but he seems completely oblivious to her plight. Finally, the Grimleal get restless and advance on Signele. Signele: Fine then. I'll just do it myself. Shortly after she massacres them, Kayla finds herself having the same problem, except she can't handle everyone attacking her. Kayla: Somebody help! Signele: If ONLY there was a big strong MAN to help Kayla!! When Ewisko remains oblivious to Signele's cries for help, she gets fed up. Signele: Oh god damn it. Kayla, I'm coming! She swoops in and together, the two take down the opposing units ganging up on Kayla. Ewisko's motivation to finally join the fight comes in the form of someone attempting to sneak up on Kjeld. Ewisko: KJELD! He leaps from his hiding place and takes a swing at the man attempting a sneak attack. He slices his back, but it's not enough to fell the man, who screams in pain and whirls around to see Ewisko. Grimleal: Why, you little brat! Kjeld: Ewisko? What are you doing h— He is cut off by Ewisko screaming and attempting to stab the man. The man knocks the sword out of his hands and kicks his feet out from under him, causing Ewisko to land flat on his face. Grimleal: Time to die, bucko! He raises his axe, but before he can bring it down, Kjeld grabs his arm and spins him around. He does battle with the man, felling him after a few seconds of struggle. Kjeld: That was close. You okay, Ewisko? He turns to check, but finds Ewisko being held up by a dark mist. Behind him, a Grimleal dark mage grins evilly. One of his hands is shrouded in darkness, Grimleal: Drop your weapon, and maybe this kid will live. I have some impressive dark magic binding his heart right now. If I so much as twitch my hand, stinky here is a goner. Now drop it. Kjeld backs away, hesitant to drop his axe. Before he can say anything, Knifez runs up to the mage and runs him through. The shock of it causes the dark mage to clench his fist tight, which causes the dark mist to rush into Ewisko's chest all at once. Ewisko gasps and falls to the ground. Knifez: Enough holding him hostage, alright? Kjeld: Knifez! What did you just do? Knifez: I saved his life. What else? Kjeld: No you didn't! Knifez: ...What? They gather around Ewisko. The farm boy has no physical signs of injury, but his skin is already going cold and his heartrate cannot be found. Knifez: Oh no... Kjeld: I'll go get a healer. As he heads off, Bella, Green, Sarah, and Maggie swoop in to join the battle. They make sure to keep Knifez and Ewisko's body safe as the prince grieves over the loss of another comrade. Kjeld: Chloe! Grace! Anyone! Chloe: What do you need? Kjeld: Ewisko's in trouble. Chloe: Isn't he sitting this one out? Kjeld: He was supposed to be. Chloe: Oh dear... They rush to Ewisko's side and she attempts in vain to heal him. Elsewhere, Josh runs into trouble. Josh: Oh no, my tome broke! ...I don't have another one on my person. Somebody assist me! Jimmy rides by and motions for Josh to climb on his horse. After a struggle, he finally manages to get on. Jimmy: You got careless and didn't think to restock on your spells again, didn't you? Josh: Sorry. It's been a while since I participated in a battle and I didn't think I would need to cast it so many times. Jimmy: You're good. Just don't let it happen again. Josh: Alright...May I ride with you for the remainder of the battle? Jimmy: I'm not exactly gonna drop you off in the middle of a fight, now am I? Josh: So that's a yes? Jimmy: Of course it's a yes. Elsewhere, Sam and Pika fight side-by-side, hurling spells and arrows as fast as they can. Sam: They sure brought a lot with 'em today, didn't they? Pika: Seems like it. I think we're near where Esh-Ban was caught the first time. Sam: Sounds like the only explana—WATCH OUT! During their conversation, a man manages to sneak up on Pika. He raises his sword menacingly, but Sam ducks in with his own sword and lobs the man's hands off. He kicks the man to the ground and raises his hand, which starts to crackle with electricity. Pika: Nice save. Could have yelled a bit quieter next time. Sam: Sorry. Now...THORON! The man is killed by the close range, incredibly powerful spell. Pika: Overkill much? Sam: Nah. Having heard the commotion, Joos approaches them. Joos: Did I just hear Thoron? Where'd you find a tome for that spell? Sam: Oh, just lying around. Joos: Huh. Well, keep up the good work. I'll go assist. Sam: Right. We'll keep doing the usual. Finally, Joos narrows down the leader of the pack. She's a wrinkled, old sorcerer who seems to be blind until she casts a wicked spell at him. Sorcerer: BOLGANONE! A pool of lava begins to form at Joos' feet. He narrowly avoids it and Julius rushes in and nimbly plucks the book from her hands. Julius: Here you go, bud. Joos: Thanks, Julius. Now we have you cornered. Tell us where your leader is. Sorcerer: Which one? The human one or the divine one? Joos: Where is Esh-Ban?! ???: Don't waste your breath on her. She won't tell. Suddenly, a sword erupts from her chest. She stutters out some faint final words as the mystery assailant pulls the sword out and lets her crumple to the ground. Joos: Who are you? ???: A friend. Let's clear out the rest and I'll explain. Joos: Right. A short while later, the Shepherds find themselves gathered around Ewisko, who could not be revived. The sky darkens and rain begins to fall as everyone mourns for their fallen comrade. Knifez: It's my fault. Again. Joos: It wasn't. I shouldn't have told him to sit this one out. Then he wouldn't have gotten himself into trouble like this. I'm such an idiot. Sam: Knifez. Buddy. Like George said, you've gotta stop blaming yourself for these things. Knifez: I'll stop when it stops being my fault, Sam! Just because you don't have a care in the world about this doesn't mean I can just shrug it off! Sam: Don't yell at me! I'm only trying to help! Florence: Both of you, put the rulers away and focus on what's important! We may have lost someone, but Joos says someone helped out in the fight who can help us. Joos: Right. He's told me his name is Daniel. He has some information for us. Knifez: Where does that name sound familiar? Daniel: I'm a spy. I was paid by a friend of mine to disguise myself as a Grimleal and get information. You may know my friend as George. Florence: No way! Grace: Aw, George! Always helping out. Knifez: Even when you can't fight, you never cease to amaze. Daniel: Anyway, I know what Esh-Ban's up to. I don't have a solid location for you, but I know what he's doing. He's going to try to get the Forum Emblem again. I don't know how, though. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more use. Joos: No, actually that's perfect. Knifez: It is? Joos: Now we know a motive. We don't have to look for him. We can bring him right to us! This gives me a great idea. Sam: Wanna run this one by me before declaring it to the world? Joos: We're gonna go hide. Knifez: ...What? Joos: Let's head back to HQ. It's a small city, so he won't be able to hide himself as well. Furthermore, if we spread word that you've fallen ill, he'll think you're an easy target and attack. We'll use that to catch him off guard and capture him. Kjeld: That sounds like a marvelous plan. Knifez: Agreed. Everyone, let's head back for Waydrn. The time for grieving is over. Esh-Ban will not claim another of the Shepherds in the name of Grima. Let's move out! Anna: ...Poor farm boy. Maybe we should stop by his village and tell his mother about this. DJ: Heh. His mother. We'll get around to it. We have more important things to do first. Anna: Right. > PARALOGUE 3: TAYLOR'S DILEMMA < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Great Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence . Great Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Sniper. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Swordmaster. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Valkyrie. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Pegasus Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Kjeld. Fighter. An executioner who just wants justice to be served already. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Kate. Knight. A knight who's probably just as confused as anyone. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Aloasa. Dark Mage. A dour Tostian with a knack for curses and hovering. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Heroi. Mercenary. Really good at what he does, but goes unnoticed until he's gone. *Joanne. Cavalier. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. *Daniel. Hero. A Frarian warrior who hopes for the best but expects the worst. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Chapters Category:Story